


All I know you taught me

by Capbuckyang



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Rookie Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capbuckyang/pseuds/Capbuckyang
Summary: Losing sucks.Losing repeatedly night after night sucks the most.





	All I know you taught me

**Author's Note:**

> This was written after the Avs ended their miserably sad season this year. In the midst of all the losses, Gabe and Mikko were being adorable and flirty, so I ended up channeling all my feelings into this.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey,” Gabe squeezes his shoulder softly and Mikko looks up from his stall. “Come over tonight,” he says it as a question, but when Mikko’s shoulders sag in relief and a tiny smile lifts up his lips Gabe knows he did the right thing.

Losing sucks.

Losing repeatedly night after night sucks the most.

There’s only so much you can say to be better when it doesn’t help no matter what. It weighs the heaviest on him, being Captain and all, but the boys won’t let him take the load alone and they make sure he knows that.

The rookies are different.

They’re younger for one, don’t realize the world won’t end with one long, bad run. Nate and Tyson left arguing about what to get for dinner, Dutchy was more quiet and subdued with Erik trailing behind him. Gabe wouldn’t mind having them all over, if that’s what they needed not to eat themselves alive, but it was a mutual decision for Gabe to take care of a rookie tonight.

Mikko shows up in a rumpled Avs hoodie and sweats that have seen better days. He’s not sniffling, but his eyes are rimmed red and his hands are stuffed in his pockets uncomfortably.

“Hey, you hungry?” Gabe says in greeting and leads him into the quiet of his house. Zoey’s already asleep and barely moves when they pass by her to the kitchen.

Gabe tosses him a water bottle and watches the way he’s holding himself together. He’s been playing well, they’ve all been trying their hardest, but it wasn’t enough and it weighs on everyone, especially the rookies.

“Chicken or steak?” Gabe asks and Mikko shrugs, settles down at the island counter stool and plays with the edge of his sleeve.

“Come on Mik, I’ll throw in some ice cream at the end too.” That gets him to crack a smile and it warms Gabe’s heart up. He doesn’t deserve this slump of losses, none of them do.

“I’m not Tyson,” Mikko says and glances cheekily up at Gabe.

“Yeah well, you’re still a sucker for strawberry ice cream.”

Mikko blushes a pretty pink and Gabe smiles.

“Alright, get over here and chop these carrots for me,” Gabe says and takes the chicken out of the fridge.

Mikko opens up slowly.

When they’re done pan frying the carrots and baking the chicken and potatoes, he’s laughing at Gabe’s stupid jokes and telling him about Nate showing him his secret stash of candy he keeps for when Sid visits.

He gets quiet again when they’re done eating and Gabe brings up how he wishes he were scoring more goals rather than sitting on his ass. He doesn’t mean to, it’s just the first thought he had when asked about what he wants to do in the next few weeks. Mikko was probably asking about his plans for the breaks.

Gabe’s good at damage control though and the point of inviting his rookie over for dinner was for more than just the having dinner part.

Mikko’s still tense at practice. He’s vibrating out of his skin before games and too frustrated during them to focus. He still scores a good amount of points because he’s fucking brilliant, but it weighs on you, to push that hard and then lose every time. He’s angry and defeated after every game and Gabe would rather help him than have him spiral in a way no one wants.

He’s spiraled himself before, it gets bad. Better to stop it in its tracks.

“Mik, come here,” Gabe says and sees when Mikko notices the shift in his voice, channeling the Captain is easy, especially in the face of a desperate rookie.

“Put the dishes in the sink please,” Gabe says and Mikko is quick to listen. He picks up both plates with forks and places them down quietly. He waits there and Gabe stands up and sighs.

This is a harder case than he thought, but he’s dealt with worse, Nate and Dutchy were no walks through the park.

“Let’s go to my bedroom, I don’t wanna wake up Zoey.”

Mikko follows him silently and Gabe turns on the lamp by his bed side when they step in.

“Do you want this?” Gabe asks when Mikko’s done glancing around the room curiously.

Mikko doesn’t meet his eyes.

Gabe steps closer and tilts his chin up.

“Mik, do you need this?” he asks again, lacing his voice with more authority. Gabe runs his thumb over the soft swell of his lower lip when Mikko nods jerkily.

“Have to say it, sweetheart,” Gabe doesn't break eye contact and can see the tension rolling off of Mikko in waves, making him squirm in place.

“Yeah-yes, I need it,” he says finally and Gabe smiles and plops back onto his bed.

“Okay, undress me,” he says with a smirk and Mikko blushes so hard, Gabe’s surprised it doesn’t light the room on fire.

He's quick to obey, but he's obviously nervous, hands shaking a bit as he fumbles with climbing onto the bed and Gabe doesn't want this to make him more riled up. He needs him to take what he needs, knowing he's in safe hands. 

He starts with Gabe’s socks and Gabe runs his fingers through Mikkos tangled hair when he struggles to get them off as quickly as he wants. 

“What’s your safe word?” Gabe asks, amused at the concentrated expression on his face.  Mikko looks up, bites his lower lip and says “I don’t have one.”

“You’ve had sex, yes?” Mikko nods and ducks his gaze. “With girls? Guys?” Gabe prods deeper, has to know before they can do anything. 

“Girls, not all the way with guys," Mikko tells him, cheeks cherry blossom red. It's actually quite cute.

Gabe nods and pulls him up onto his lap. Mikko’s already hard in his soft sweats and Gabe likes the way he darts his eyes all over Gabe’s face, searching for whatever he’s going to say next.

“Pick a safe word," Gabe says. 

“Juice box,” Mikko says without hesitation and Gabe laughs and pulls Mikko closer still, until he's less tense and lets his body sag against Gabe, feeling more secure.

“So, Tyson’s talked to you about this?” Gabe asks. Mikko shrugs, avoiding Gabe's eyes and plays with the hem of Gabe’s shirt.

“They told me…some things. Not all of it. It helps, they said it’s what they needed, so.”

“It helps, for some, yeah.”

“I just,” Mikko’s fist clenches and he looks up at Gabe with glassy eyes. “I want to be good enough, help us win.”

“You are good,” Gabe says right away and cups his cheek. “It’s not all on you if we don’t win, Mikko.”

Mikko’s body tenses up again and Gabe’s supposed to be helping here, not making it worse, so he goes back to the previous activities that were easier to deal with.

“I’m still wearing all my clothes,” Gabe says.

Mikko looks startled and Gabe laughs, slides his hand under the hem of Mikko's shirt to slide against the soft skin of his stomach, the hard planes of muscle to his chest, pressing his palm there against his racing heart.

“Undress me, sweetheart.”

Mikko does as he’s told, slipping his fingers underneath the waistband of his boxers and pulling them down in one go. Gabe decides to help him and tugs off his own shirt and gets Mikko to take off his as well.

Gabe’s already half hard, and Mikko licks his lips, looks up at him in question.

Gabe grins and tips his chin up, kissing him softly, slow and lingering until the tension in Mikko’s shoulders melts way. Mikko pulls away to catch his breath, ducking low and hiding his face against Gabe’s hip.

“What do you want, Mikk?”

Mikko doesn’t respond, but he does mouth his way down Gabe’s hip to his dick, making a needy sound low in his throat.

“Go on, it’s okay,” Gabe encourages and Mikko tries to swallow Gabe down in one go.

“Hey, hey-slow down,” Gabe reaches out and twists a hand in Mikko’s hair when he chokes and motions to pull back.

“Stop,” Gabe says in a more authoritative voice and Mikko pauses, pulls back slowly. His lips are red already and so wet, he looks wrecked and they’ve barely started.

“Don’t wanna fuck up your throat, sweetheart, slow,” Gabe says softly and strokes his hair back. Mikko whines, and it makes something twist in Gabe’s stomach. He does go slower, mouths at the tip sucking in slow pulls until Gabe can’t take the soft, wet suction and thrusts up.

Gabe knows Mikko can’t say his safe word like this, but he has one hand gripping Gabe’s thigh and he’ll squeeze if it’s too much. He takes him deeper, his other hand helping him stroke the part of Gabe's cock he can’t get all the way in.

“That’s good, sweetheart, you’re so good,” Gabe says and he knows he won’t last long, doesn’t need to right now anyway, the whole point of having this is to make Mikko feel good, accomplished.

Gabe pushes up slowly, his thrusts almost gentle, and when Mikko can’t catch his breath he pulls back, makes him take a minute to breathe before he’s taking him in again, all the way back until he can feel the soft give of Mikko’s throat.

Gabe does warn him though, when he feels heat bloom across his spine; it’s fast but Mikko is eager, and his mouth so warm, the soft noises he’s making around Gabe’s cock is too much after such a long night already. Gabe bites into his fist when he comes, watches Mikko swallow until he can’t anymore and lets the rest spill down his chin.

Mikko’s lips are swollen and red, his eyes glassy with tears and he’s rutting against the sheets a little desperately.

“Come here, sweetheart," Gabe says, his voice sounds deeper, more rough. "That was amazing, you did so well."

He tries to stay supportive and confident despite the orgasm making him sleepy and content. Mikko climbs onto his lap and Gabe barely has a chance to wipe his chin before he’s kissing him. It’s messy and hot, Gabe wraps his hand around Mikko’s neck to ground him.

“Wanna tell me what you want?” Gabe asks and cups Mikko's dick through his sweats. There’s already a damp spot forming where he runs his thumb over the head. Mikko moans softly and leans in for another kiss.

“I don’t-just,” he grabs Gabe’s hand still wrapped around the back of his neck and brings it to the soft swell of his ass. Gabe raises his eyebrows suggestively and laughs against Mikko's mouth when he aims to kiss him again, rutting against Gabe urgently. Gabe tugs Mikko's sweats down and doesn’t question it, he’s dealt with a few rookies, they’re all different, have different needs.

“Touch me, please,” Mikko says needy and practically begging, he’s rubbing off against the hard muscle of Gabe’s thigh and he’s flushed from his cheeks to his collar bones.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Gabe tells him and gets his hand  properly around Mikko’s dick, realizing he won't even need to lick his hand to get him wet, Mikko's leaking so much already.

It doesn’t take much, he squeezes the round curve of Mikko’s ass, feels heat build in his stomach again every time Mikko takes gasping breaths when he digs his fingers into his soft skin. If he wasn’t exhausted from the game earlier he’d give it a go for a second round.

“So good sweetheart,” Gabe says and flicks his thumb across the slick head of Mikko’s cock. He jacks him off with quick strokes, and it’s only a few more minutes before Mikko’s shuddering in his arms and spurting wet and warm all over Gabe’s hand and his stomach.

“So good, you’re so good for me, sweetheart,” Gabe gives soft encouragement and kisses Mikko to swallow the whimpery moans he can’t help.

He’s shaking after.

Gabe knows this part too, prioritizes wrapping Mikko up in his arms rather than cleaning up the mess they’ve made. He presses Mikko underneath him on the bed, rubs his shoulders to his waist, strokes gentle over his thighs, keeping a soft stream of Swedish encouragement and comfort against his ear.

Nate said Gabe’s weight over his body felt like an anchor. Tyson preferred lying on top of him, hated feeling almost suffocated.

Mikko’s a lot like Nate after, curls up closer to Gabe when he pulls back, and Gabe presses a kiss to his head.

“Should I…?” he asks, eyes drifting to his discarded clothes on the floor and Gabe shrugs. He doesn't usually ask them to leave after, prefers to watch over them for the rest of the night at least. He won't make Mikko stay if he wants to go though. 

“Up to you, Mikko, you can go or you can stay and I can make you pancakes for breakfast,” Gabe offers. 

Mikko grins softly and Gabe laughs at the sparkle in his eye. "I want sliced strawberries and chocolate chips too," he says with a gleam in his eye and Gabe tickles him, feels the tightness in his chest ease all the way when Mikko laughs soft and carefree. 

That’s what they were missing, after so many losses, the frustration and stress, it was sadly expected to take a toll on you. It brought in stormy looks and frustrated glances when it should be bright smiles and joyful cellys.

Mikko’s grinning into Gabe’s shoulder and giggling at Gabe’s stupid jokes so he knows he’ll be okay, it’ll get better.

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
